


I Wanna Dance with Somebody (With Somebody Who Loves Me)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: MCU Mix Bag [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acrostic, Ballerina!Natasha, Ballet, F/M, Past Torture, Poetry, Red Room, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the Whitney Houston song.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Wanna Dance with Somebody (With Somebody Who Loves Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Whitney Houston song.

I breathe,

 

Wait, prepare and

Arabesque. I am a

Nightmare, but not on this

Night. Today I steady and straighten my

Arms.

 

Dancing is still something I

Allow myself to hold on to from that

Nightmare. I am in

Control of my feet, my arms, my

Emotions. I am not a child

 

Waiting and willing to have my

Innocence murdered.

That was before control. Before

Him.

 

Straightening I prepare again,

Obediently trained to wait for the music,

Melodies that I follow faithfully,

Exhilaratingly turning to the soft

Beat. A beat,

Or a knock. A call of polite intrusion, a

Disturbance. I continue

Yet he stays,

 

Waiting patiently. Not

Intruding, merely hesitating on the

Threshold.

Hands that do not applaud.

 

Strong arms catch me and I

Obey their voice as I would the

Music. My own

Emotions as music.

Barton spins me and I go

Out, out of control, while still

Dancing in perfect control.

Young, as free as I never

 

Was in my youth,

Here I am. In

Our own space.

 

Love circles me, keeps the terror

Out. It is not

Vicious, not an

Evil that can tear me down. It is

Strong feet that

 

Move in time to my

Every step.    


End file.
